


Friendly Sparring

by undeadclown



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Skinny Dipping, Sparring, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Training, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadclown/pseuds/undeadclown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the Sato factory, Korra redoubles her training efforts. Asami thinks she can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for a friend, so it's pretty much all about the fanservice here. The second chapter is pure, unapologetic smut. Also I discover the joy of trying to write non-boring fighting scenes and trying really hard not to overuse character names. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.

The sun was high in the sky as Korra continued her rigorous training regimen. Not Air Bending. Korra had already been through today’s lesson. She had still made no progress beyond stances and forms. Tenzin hadn’t really seemed into it, either. He was still a little shaken from the incident in Sato’s lab, and his mind was clearly more focused on the city’s troubles for the time being.

That was fine with Korra, because she felt the exact same way. She had to step up her training. If she had just been better at the lab she could have stopped Sato and rescued Lin’s fellow officers. But she kept losing, always when it counted. Not anymore though.

Sweat continued to pour down Korra’s face and toned back as she threw water, fire and earth in every direction, changed styles as quickly as she could, even throwing in a little air bending dodging.

“That’s not going to be enough, you know,” came a voice from just inside the tunnel leading to the training courtyard. Asami walked out of the shadows. Korra had to admit she was impressed. She was holding it together remarkably well, despite everything that had happened.

“Whaddya mean?” Korra said a bit more defensively than she planned. Truth be told Korra was still a little jealous of Asami sometimes.

“I mean you’re still fighting like a bender,” she said with a sigh and a tiny hint of mischief . “The people you’re up against have been training to fight against benders for years. I don’t care if you _have_ mastered three different elements, they’re prepared to fight you. You need to learn to fight like they do. To move like they do. Until you learn how to do that, they’re always going to keep getting the better of you.”

“Yeah? Well we’ll just see about that!” Korra retorted, redoubling her blasts of fire.

“If that’s what you think. All I’m saying is I don’t know how you plan to beat Amon and a whole team of chi blockers and soldiers with lightning gloves if you couldn’t even beat me.” Korra stopped dead.

“Are you serious? I mean…you’ve got a few moves, Asami, but are you _really_ sure you want to go and get an inflated opinion of yourself?”

“Oh, it’s not opinion. It’s fact. I could take you down right now.”

“Oh, really? I think _somebody_ is letting their imagination run away with them.”

“I don’t know…I think I handled myself pretty well at the factory.”

“What? I mean, sure you got us out, but they were distracted. It was a total sneak attack. That doesn’t count!” Korra said.

“Well, since you seem to have it all figured out,” Asami began. “Then I’m sure you’d have nothing to lose from a little friendly sparring? After all, you say I‘m clearly not a match for you, right?”

“S-sure. Yeah! It’ll be fun!” Korra exclaimed, fire beginning to dance in her eyes.

“Great! And…well…seeing as how you’re so sure, how about we put a little wager on?”

“Oh…uh…d-definitely! Bring it on!” Korra agreed. Her first thought was ‘winner gets Mako,’ but she realized that was petty the moment she thought it. “How about…the winner buys the other noodles for a week!”

“Hmm. I was thinking more of a…dare,” Asami said. There was definite mischief in her eyes then, but Korra was too focused on one-upping to really care much.

“Y-yeah! Sounds good to me! I’m up for anything!”

“Alright…so…how about…” Asami thought for a moment and then grinned. “How about every time either of us gets knocked down, we have to take off something that we’re wearing.”

“S-say what now?” Korra said, clearly somewhat shocked.

“Every time we get knocked to the ground we strip. First one naked has to streak through Air Temple Island and then skinny dip in the bay.”

“Um…well…I don’t know…” Korra said, uncertain.

“Oh? Are you afraid?”

“No! It’s just that…I heard that…someone has invented these…really long lenses for cameras! And what if some…photographer got a picture of me running around naked? I mean, we really don’t need a scandal like that right now. I’m the Avatar, we can’t have people going around talking about how there’s all these naked pictures of me…right?”

“So? I’m the daughter of the richest man in the city, a recently outed Equalist sympathizer. I’m sure the paparazzi would get a kick out of me running around naked too. Why does it matter, though? You already said you were going to win…”

“I know…I was just…ya know…giving you a graceful way to bow out. I’ll…totally go through with…this…”

“Well, thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll take my chances.” Asami said politely and smirked.

She removed her vest and outer jacket, leaving her upper body covered by a modest turtleneck. She faced Korra down, sizing her up and waiting for the Avatar to make the first move. Korra waited too, watching for several seconds before charging.

Korra opened with a burst of fire that surprised Asami and she stepped back in retreat. Asami dodged around the next volley, though, closing the distance between them. The ground rumbled beneath Asami’s feet causing her to stumble slightly, however she kept from falling. Korra tried the same trick again, but Asami wheeled around and positioned herself behind the Avatar. Korra however was ready and pulled a one-two punch of water from the nearby fountain. Asami was losing her balance.

However, the agile heiress barely managed to recover and dodged the next blast of water. She closed the gap between herself and Korra and delivered two quick jabs to her stomach. Korra was reeling and ready to fall. But she regained her balanced but Asami dropped down and swept her leg beneath the Avatar. Korra fell backward and Asami grabbed on to the front of her sleeveless blue shirt.

“If I’m a chi-blocker then I’ve already rendered you unable to bend. And if I’m Amon…” Asami knocked her thumb against Korra’s forehead. “Then it’s all over.” She then let go of the shirt and Korra fell on her ass.

“Fine….fine…” Korra said. She reached for the band around her arm.

“Ah-no. I don’t think that’s going to cut it,” Asami said, amused.

“Seriously? Jeez.” Korra untied the skin around her waist and let it drop, fully exposing her blue pants. Asami seemed satisfied.

Korra and Asami faced off for a second time. Korra once again charged first, fire blazing, but Asami managed to dodge around her attacks. The two kept pace for a while, but eventually once again Asami’s patience trumped Korra’s brute force, and the Avatar was on the ground. Korra sat up and pulled off her boots.

“Socks too,” Asami said teasingly. Korra grumbled, but nonetheless also removed her socks, fully exposing her dark bare feet.

Korra’s irrational anger got the better of her in the following round. She charged at Asami blind and mad. She simply sidestepped the young Avatar and delivered a swift kick to her back, sending her sprawling.

Korra angrily tore off her blue top. Beneath was her sexy, trim and very fit brown stomach, as well as her spectacular 32 D breasts, contained by some white wrappings to keep them secure. Korra’s well practiced muscles shined with a sheen of sweat.

Korra had to make a comeback. She hopped to her feet lightning fast and ground rumbled and while Asami struggled to keep her balance, Korra sucker-punched her with a blast of water from behind. It was all surprise and no skill, but Korra needed a win at this point.

“That was a little cheap,” Asami said, but nonetheless she unzipped her boots and cast them aside, as well as removed her stockings from her slim legs.

Korra entered the next battle cautiously and she tried to watch Asami this time. She was fast, though, and her movements were completely unconventional. However, right as the Avatar fell to the ground yet again, she was sure she understood.

Korra quickly and without complaint dropped her pants, exposing her simple white cotton panties. The young Avatar shivered. She was in just her underwear now. If Asami dropped her again she’d be showing goodies.

Armed with the knowledge from the last bout and some newfound resolve, Korra began to see the patterns in Asami’s attacks. The way she dodged. The way she zigged when she should zag. Using that Korra was able to unbalance the girl and finally deliver a kick that sent her to the ground.

Rather than looking upset, Asami actually looked pleased. She stood up, unzipped her skit and let it drop. Her white legs were long and slender and her womanhood was covered by a fancy pair of black lace panties.

The next fight went just as well, with Asami unable to compensate for Korra’s understanding of her tactics. The young heiress found herself on the ground even sooner.

She, once again without complaint, crossed her arms and drew her turtleneck over her head, exposing the black lace bra beneath, as well as her smooth, trim stomach.

The two woman faced off in their underwear. Neither was going to give up until one of them was naked. Korra attacked fast and furious, she countered Asami’s dodges, blasted fire when she attempted to circle around and finally raised the earth below her feet, tripping her as she tried to back up. She landed square on her ass.

“Well…it seems you _do_ learn quickly,” Asami said. She reached behind her and fussed with the clasp of her bra. Korra could hardly believe what she was doing, but sure enough, Asami removed the garment and shrugged it off her shoulders. She held the bra to the side and then let it drop. Her c-cup tits were really quite lovely to look at. Perfectly symmetrical, capped with soft pink nipples and areolas. The fight seemed to have excited them somewhat.

Asami quickly charged at Korra, and the Avatar barely had time to react. She blocked a few of her hits, but Asami was able to get in close. Her chest rubbed against Korra’s and their thighs made contact and in the brief moment Korra was distracted Asami was able to sweep Korra’s legs from under her feet.

“That was payback for the time you sucker punched me,” Asami said.

Korra groaned, but began to work on the wrappings binding her chest. Eventually the white bandages fell away and her spectacular tits bounced free. The brown nipples had seemingly hardened, just likes Asami’s. The globes jiggled and bounced against her chest.

It was down to the final round. Both Korra and Asami were topless, and this bout would decide who took off their final article of clothing. As Korra charged in to attack she discovered that things weren’t moving as smoothly for her. Her freed breasts were totally throwing off her balance. Not to mention their constant movement got in the way. Asami very nearly got her off her feet right then and there. However, Asami was having balance problems too. After all, she wasn’t used to having the girls free and lose either.

Korra sent a fire blast and Asami dodged to the side, and then stumbled forward to avoid Korra’s earth tipping technique and finally clumsily spun out of the way of the water blast sent in her direction. She was toppling and Korra caught her. She grinned at the heiress, tapped her thumb against her head and then let her drop to the ground ass first.

“Woo-hoo!” Korra exclaimed as she jumped high in the air, all modesty forgotten. Asami bowed her head respectfully and then placed her thumbs in the elastic of her panties. She tugged the final vestige of her modesty down her legs, exposing the brunette landing strip of hair on her crotch.

“Looks like I underestimated you,” Asami said.

“Yeah…or not. You almost had my number there. Seriously I mean…well…you can tell,” Korra said, gesturing at her almost naked body.

“Oh, I’ve got something better than your number,” she said playfully.

“What?” The Avatar asked.

“Your clothes.” And quick as a flash, Asami grabbed all of Korra’s discarded clothing and tore off running. Asami’s fabulous ass jiggled as she ran away.

“H-hey!” Korra yelled as she sprinted after her. The duo ran through the halls of Air Temple Island, which seemed thankfully deserted. Korra’s ample breasts bounced against her chest.

As Asami made a beeline for the pier, though, the twosome ran right past Mako and Bolin, who had returned from a days worth of supply gathering. Their eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets, and Bolin covered Pabu’s eyes as the pair of naked and nearly naked girls ran past. Korra’s face was burning, but she was laughing too.

“How come we’re never around for stuff like this?” Bolin asked in a daze as a topless Korra bounced right past him.

“I…don’t…know…” Mako answered, distracted.

Asami dove off the dock, Korra’s clothes and all. Korra dove into the water just after her and the two began splashing and laughing with each other, heedless to whoever their audience might be.


	2. An Epilogue

That night Korra lay in her bed, tired and satisfied. A good day of training always left her with a feeling of contentment. She was just about to succumb to the fatigue and sleep when a soft knock came from her door and Asami entered the room. She was wearing a delicate silk nightgown. Korra was simply decked out in her blue top and panties.

“I’m…not disturbing you, am I?” Asami asked.

“Nah…it’s ok. I’m kind of glad you’re here, actually,” Korra answered.

“Oh?” Asami asked, surprised as she sat down the edge of Korra’s bed. The Avatar sat up next to her.

“Yeah. I never got a chance to say it earlier but…thanks for…today. I know I was kind of confrontational before, but I’m glad I was. I learned a lot from you.”

“Well…I’m glad I could help. I…wanted to say thank you as well.”

“What for?”

“For giving me something fun to do. It means a lot to…have things to do and keep my mind off of…well…everything going on. Well, it’s just really, really great that I had someone like you to help me with that, Korra.” Asami smiled. “Besides, it’s a been a while since I had that much fun. I even got to see a naked Avatar.”

“ _Nearly_ naked Avatar,” Korra corrected.

“Hmm…well…maybe we can fix that last part.” Korra was suddenly aware of Asami’s hand on her leg and how close they were to one another. Korra’s face went bright red.

“Oh…I…um…” Korra began, but Asami closed the distance and locked lips with the Avatar. Korra lost herself nearly immediately and opened her mouth to allow Asami’s tongue in. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, copping brief feels before moving on.

Asami broke the kiss, grinning. She grabbed the bottom of Korra’s shirt and the Avatar meekly raised her hands over her head. Asami pulled the garment upwards. Korra had not bothered to rewrap her breasts, and the ample tits were freed once again from their constraints. Asami quickly began to go to work on her newly exposed prizes. She squeezed the right breast, while moving her mouth to the left to suck on the nipple.

Korra laid back and gasped, relishing in the attention. Asami ran her tongue from the tit, down Korra’s stomach, past her navel and then to the edge of her panties. Asami grabbed the offending article and quickly pulled it away, revealing the Avatar’s pussy, trimmed brunette hairs on the pelvis. Asami dove her head in between Korra’s legs and sent her tongue right into her clit.

Korra almost lost it there, grabbing at the sheets of her bed and moaning uncontrollably. Asami continued her oral assault while one of her hands kneaded Korra’s fabulous toned ass. Korra’s own hands fumbled with the belt of Asami’s nightgown, but eventually she pulled the robe off. She was wearing nothing beneath. Asami resurfaced and the two kissed again, and Korra tasted her own juices on Asami’s lips. Korra began to kiss and suck on Asami’s neck as the duo locked legs and brought their tender womanhoods together. Korra’s hands ran along Asami’s smooth, silky flesh, bringing one hand to one of her breasts and playing with the nipple. Asami crooned in response.

The two began to pump against one another, their moans increasing in frequency and volume. They kissed again, furiously as their hands continued to rub one another, experiencing as much flesh as they could. Asami’s nails dug into Korra’s back and Korra’s hands wrapped around her sheets and her toes curled. They both pushed together for one last huge thrust and they broke apart from their kiss to shout skyward.

“I….ngggggggg…” Korra whimpered as she came into Asami. The heiress simply squealed as she released too.

The duo collapsed against each other, breathing hard and holding one another. The tension from earlier in the day finally gone. They kissed again, softer this time, their hands lightly brushing the other’s breasts.

After a long while of lying there in comfort Korra finally spoke up.

“So…what does this mean for us?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I think it means…I like you, Korra,” Asami answered.

“Well…I like you too.”

“I…also still really like Mako. And…well…I know you do too. I’m not stupid, Korra, I see the way you look at him. And…sometimes I see the way he looks at you.”

“Asami…”

“But…considering what just happened between us I think that me liking Mako and you liking Mako doesn’t pose quite the same problem it appeared to yesterday, does it?”

“Wait…are you saying-”

“I’m saying think about it for now. I know I’m certainly open to the idea. Maybe if you thought about it, you might be too. For now, though…I think I’m going to bed. Thanks again, Avatar.” And with that Asami rose from Korra’s bed, throwing her robe around herself once again.

“We should definitely spar again soon,” Korra said.

“Definitely,” Asami agreed, winking at her. And she left the room.

Korra sighed laying back and letting the cool air play over her naked body. It felt nice. And she thought that, for once, she might get a good night sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was a little bluer than I usually tend to go, but like I said...birthday present.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
